Wonders of Songs
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: If Wolfram and Yuri could chose a song to express their thoughts on each other which songs would they choose? A song-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own KKM!**

**Author Notes:**** I have edited this. This was my first Fanfic ever so I decided to revive it and make it a bit better. The chapter is still short but better than before. Thanks for everyone's advice!**

**A Lost hope**

It was one of those days where everything seemed to go wrong. The day had started normally enough. Yuri had spent his morning doing paperwork that had piled up for the past two days. He regretted not doing it but it couldn't be helped. He had been busy.

To top it off, there was also a ball in the evening for which he had to prepare a speech. A formal speech. He spent his whole afternoon doing that. He inwardly cursed Gunter who had decided that Yuri was mature enough to write the opening speech by himself. Yuri suspected that was only an excuse to hide from Anissina who was searching for a test subject. Gwendal had been conspicuously missing since lunch and Gunter was next option for the Poison Lady.

So as Yuri sat in the Library trying to write a speech, his thoughts drifted towards his fiancée. His male fiancée. It had been three years since he unknowingly proposed to the mazuko. At first Yuri denied the engagement but slowly, as months passed, the idea grew on him. He started to accept it. And now after three long years he finally accepted the fact that he loved Wolfram. The only problem was to tell him which was easier said than done.

Yuri banged his head on the desk. This wasn't such a good idea.

"Ouch!" He winced as he clutched his head. He was sure that there was going to be a long bump.

He had something planned for today's ball. Hopefully it would go according to plan. He had been planning this for the past few weeks and that had taken up most of his tome. Hence the piling up of paperwork.

He sighed tiredly as he tried to concentrate on writing the speech. He hoped that Wolfram would like what he had planned.

**~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

Wolfram's day on the other hand was going normally. He trained his soldiers, spent some time with Greta and did his regular routine. The only thing he didn't do was chase the wimp, talk to the wimp or even see the wimp today.

Wolfram frowned as he leaned against the wall near the training ground. The sun was setting as the sky slowly darkened. Soon the ball would start. More opportunities for the wimp to cheat.

For the past few weeks, the wimp had been disappearing for hours together. Whenever Wolfram asked him where he had gone Yuri just smiled goofily and shook his head. That followed with hours of running around the castle and screams of Wimp, Cheater and many others.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. He knew that Yuri didn't like him that way. But he couldn't help but hope. Even if it was a lost hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own KKM!**

**Author Notes:**** Edited! Special thanks to Sayoko Bizen who gave me good advice. Hopefully it's better than before! **

**Disgusting (Wolf P.O.V)**

The ball had started a long time ago. So had that wimp's flirting. Even though the first dance should be with his fiancée, he dared to dance with a hussy. Not to mention all the smiles and laughter that had taken place during the dance. I felt frustrated. Completely frustrated. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way.

I clenched my fists as I notice Yuri chat- flirt- with that idiot blond cockroach of Small Shimaron. That bastard had always seemed a bit too cunning to me. Always back of Yuri or more specifically, his power. But being naive and dense, Yuri didn't even realize it. Wimp!

I decided that I had enough. Glaring one last time at them, even though I knew they didn't notice, I leave the ball room. I went to our room.

Hopping down on the bed I look at me ceiling.

**_My heart booms  
At the speed of light  
But the exit sign is  
Always on my mind  
Always in my sight_**

Whenever I see Yuri I could feel my heart starting to beat faster. I also knew that I had the option of breaking this relationship with him. But I also knew that I wouldn't.

**_I can say that I  
Really want to stay  
But the devil inside  
Always wins the fight  
Always gets his way_**

I could leave anytime I wanted to. I could also stay. But I knew that I would choose to stay rather than leave. The feeling of love was too much. I knew I would stay by Yuri's side as long as he allowed me too.

**_Jump out the window  
Gotta get out on the highway  
When things are getting  
Too attached  
I need an escape_**

I should've broken it the moment I started feeling something for him. I should've broken it the moment I became too attached to him. I should've broken it a long time ago. And now, it's too late.

**_I'm seeing stars  
And there is nothing  
More than I hate  
Baby!  
There's something that I gotta say_**

Whenever I see his smile, see him laugh, his eyes sparkles reminding me of stars. I feel weak and vulnerable. And I hate it. I hate feeling weak against him. I wanted to tell him.

**_It's disgusting  
How I love you  
I can't take it  
I should hate you_**

I should hate him. I'm supposed to hate him. He was everything I hated. A half-human, an idiot, a wimp and much more. I feel disgusted at what his love has done to me. I can't take it anymore. I should hate him.

**_Cause your messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk my fame  
I just wanna touch your face  
Its disgusting_**

He insulted my pride and messed up me name when he proposed to me. I am supposed to walk away from him if I wanted to save my pride but ai discovered I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to be near him, be by his side. It's disgusting.

**_It's disgusting  
How you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me  
It's disgusting_**

I was a proud mazuko as well as a strong soldier. But he changed me completely. For the better. I briefly think about changing my name and going into hiding since I know that if anyone came to know about it they would make fun of me. But I don't really care. I only cared about the effect that you had on me. It was disgusting.

**_My mind blinks  
Like a traffic light  
Its green and red  
And stop and go  
Changing all the time_**

I had made up my mind to break the engagement many times in the past. But the next moment my mind changes and I decided not to. Sometimes even I don't understand what's going on in my mind.

**_And it makes me scared  
That I haven't left  
That I'm still right here  
More, more, more or less._**

I'm scared. Not scared as in scared-for-my-life but scared as in I'm-in-love-with-him-when-I shouldn't-be. I should have left a long time ago without any care. But I am still here by his side and I know that I will be here forever.

**_Jump out the traffic  
Yeah, I gotta go my own way  
My heart is slipping, its intense  
I need an escape_**

I should leave. I should escape before my heart completely slips. Until I completely slip and fall in love with you.

**_I'm seeing stars  
And there is nothing  
More than I hate  
Baby!  
There's something that I gotta say_**

**_It's disgusting, how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you_**

**_Cause your messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk my fame  
I just wanna touch your face  
Its disgusting_**

**_It's disgusting  
How you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me  
It's disgusting_**

The effect you have on me is disgusting. You shouldn't have this effect on me. Who could've predicted that I would have fallen for a wimp like you? I would've been the last one to expect it. Yet I have fallen. And I've fallen harder than I expected.

**_Chapter by chapter  
I'm falling faster and faster  
Becoming manic, the magic  
It's so romantic, I panic oh  
Hit the eject button but  
It must be stuck, something's up  
I'm drifting out  
Right over the brink, baby_**

As the days go by I fall more in love with him. Every moment I spend with him feels like magic. I have never been a romantic person but I know that the time I spend with him is romantic. I try to run away. Run away from the feelings. But it doesn't work. Because I have already fallen completely in love with him.

**_It's disgusting, how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you_**

**_Cause your messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk my fame  
I just wanna touch your face  
Its disgusting_**

**_It's disgusting  
How you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me  
It's disgusting_**

I know it's disgusting how he changed me from a strong mazuko to a love sick puppy. How I love him so much even though I'm supposed to hate him. How instead of burning him to a crisp I want to touch his face. It's disgusting.

Yet I would not give it up for anything in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own KKM!**

**Author Notes:**** The last chapter. One more story added to the Completed list! Read and Review!**

He was nowhere to be seen. I had searched the whole ballroom for my fiancée but I couldn't spot him anywhere.

"Damn! Where has he gone?" I curse as I inquired about Wolfram's whereabouts. It was a soldier who told me that he had seen Lord von Bielefeld going towards my room.

After hurried thanks, I made my way towards my room. The ball was going to end soon and I wanted to show Wolfram the surprise.

"Wolfram." I hollered, entering the Bedchambers. Wolfram quickly stood up in surprise. He had been lying on the bed.

"What are you doing here Yuri?" He asked.

"I have come to take you if course!" I state. Wasn't that obvious? Why else would I come over here?

"Come to take me?" I frown at him. Why was he acting like this? Instead of answering I just pull- drag- him towards the ballroom.

"Hey Yuri! What are you-" He tried to pull away but I kept a firm grip. He was strong too. I felt like I was playing Tug-of-War.

"To the ballroom." I tell him out destination in hopes of making him cooperate. He stopped pulling and looked at me suspiciously.

"The ballroom?" I nodded my head and continued to pull him towards the ballroom. This time I feel no resistance. I can almost hear the gears in Wolfram's brain turn as he tried to think of reasons why I wanted him in the ballroom.

Entering the ballroom I spot Conrart. Grinning a bit, I nod at him. Smiling back, he turned and went to the orchestra that was playing slow ballroom song. Wolfram looked even more suspicious then before.

But before he could question me, the orchestra stopped playing and Conrart stood on the raised platform in the front.

"The band will now play a song that His Majesty would like to dedicate to his fiancée. Wolfram on Bielefeld." Everyone turned towards me and Wolfram.

I just coughed uncomfortably and glanced at Wolfram. His face had an expression of shock as he took in what Conrart had said. I still haven't left his hand and I wasn't going to any time soon.

A female violinist had come on the platform as Conrart stepped down. Then she started to sing, her voice magnified by Anissina's invention.

**_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide  
Should have been strong, yet I lied  
Nobody gets me like you_**

I wrote the lyrics myself. This song reflected everything I thought about Wolfram. I knew I should've been strong enough to confess my feelings a long time ago. Yet I continued to lie and deny them. Nobody could understand me like Wolfram does.

**_Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant?  
There was nothing to compare to_**

I loved Wolfram since a long, long time. Yet I had realized it only now. I always thought that Wolfram was back of me just because of his pride and honor, nothing else.

**_There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you_**

He might not like me anymore. Maybe all my constant denials had ended his love for me. But one thing is for sure. Now I know how I feel about him. It's all crystal clear now.

**_Can we bring yesterday back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now_**

How I wish I could bring the past back to change my denials into acceptance, to love him. I finally know how I feel about him now. I was a dumb, dense wimp as he often called me. I was wrong about him. But I want a chance to redeem myself.

**_All that it takes, one more chance  
Don't let our last kiss be our last  
I'm outta my mind just to show you_**

I remember the first time I kissed him. It wasn't by our wills but when he kissed me it cemented the feelings I had for him. I just want to show him that I deserve another chance. Please.

**_I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
'Cos I know how I feel about you_**

I know that after this night everything would change but I am willing to risk it as long as he stays by my side. Cause I know how I feel about him.

**_Can we bring yesterday back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now_**

I still couldn't believe how naive I was. How wrong I was. There was no way I couldn't fall in love with him. Even if he was a brat and a spoiled prince, he was always by my side. Even when I thought Conrart had betrayed me, he stood became my pillar of support.

**Not a day pass me by  
Not a day pass me by  
When I don't think about you**

**And there's no moving on  
'Cos I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you**

I always think about him. Not even a day goes by without thinking about him. He's always on my mind and I know that I wouldn't be able to forget him even if I wanted to. Now I know that he is the one for me, my soul mate.

**_Can we bring yesterday back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now_**

Applauds filled the ballroom as the song ended. The violinist bowed and scurried off. I glanced at Wolfram. He looked stunned. I inwardly smiled. It wasn't every day I could stun Wolfram into speechlessness.

"So Wolf." He turned towards me. "I realized that I live you and um... I want you to be by my side forever. So do you accept?" He just stared at me. So did the others.

I could feel my face heating up. Damn! I guess I did it wrong. So I wouldn't be surprised if Wolfram laughed or...

And he did laugh.

"Really Wimp! This must be the wimpiest proposal to ever exist." I pouted at that insult. "But I accept."

I look at him, his emerald eyes staring right at me. I could feel a grin stretching on my face to meet his own smile as the people around us burst into another round of applause.

**Author Notes:**** Kind of an incomplete ending…. I think you would be able to complete it quite well! Review!**


End file.
